NO VOY A PERDERTE!
by lobitaxula
Summary: esto es un inuXkag espeo les guste: kagome decide ya no ser mas la otra y regresa a su epoca para tratar de olvidar a inuyasha y que pasara cuando llegue a su vidu un extraño dispuesto a ayudarla y que ara inuyasha ¿lo permitira? inuXkag


Hola pos aquí les traigo esta nueva historia de mi pareja favorita. Inu X Kag

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respetivos autores yo solo los uso para escribir mis alocadas historias.

(comentarios de la autora)

*pensamientos*

"_letra de una canción"_

Capi 1: "un reencuentro inesperado"

Nuestra historia comienza en el sengoku era una hermosa mañana todo era tranqulidad y paz se podía escuchar el canto de las aves , el ruido de un riachuelo cerca de ese lugar se encontraba nuestro grupo favorito.

-sango ¿has visto a Inuyasha?- pregunto nuestra miko preferida mientras buscaba con la mirada al hanyou.

-no lo he visto Kagome-respondio la exterminadora mientras limpiaba su bomerang-(lobita:si alguien sabe como se llama el bomerang de sango me puede hacer el favor de decírmelo porfis).

-oh… gracias sango-agradecio Kagome con una linda sonrisa mientras su mirada seguía buscando a inuyasha-*¿donde estará?*- pensó preocupada.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar cuando la miko del futuro vio a lo lejos una serpiente caza almas (lobita: si no se llama asi me avisan).

-*Kikio…Inuyasha seguro fue a verla…*-penso una Kagome cuya mirada mostraba tristeza-*no esta vez no ire , ni llorare por el*-se dijo mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimillas con una mano.

-señorita Kagome¿ se encuentra bien?-pregunto un apuesto monge mientras tocaba el trasero de Kagome ganándose dos golpes cortesía de una sango y una Kagome furiosas.

-¡monge pervertido-gritaron ambas chicas.

-Miroku nunca vas a cambiar-decia un pequeño zorrito mientras acariciaba a kirara-*ese perro tonto siempre lastima a Kagome*-penso enojado nuestro amiguito.

-tienes mucha razón shippo…-dijo un apuesto joven detrás de shippo-*ya llego el insencible*-penso mientras se acercaba a Kagome.

-Inuyasha…-susurro Kagome mientras miraba hacia otro lado-*será mejor que me valla a mi época por un tiempo*-penso mientras se acercaba a su mochila-*es lo mejor*-fue su ultimo pensamiento.

-*Kagome…¿Qué pasa contigo? *-penso Inuyasha mientras veía a la chica preparando sus cosas-*esta vez no me siguió…debo hablar con ella*pensó preocupado por lo que le estuviera pasando a su amiga.

-inuyasha debo irme…-aviso mientras terminaba de preparar sus cosas y le daba un caramelo a shippo-vuelvo en…-no pudo continuar por que un histérico Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-¡tu no vas a ninguna parte!-grito histéricamente-*no iras a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos*-penso preocupadamente mientras buscaba la mirada chocolate de Kagome.

-¡ tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer!-exploto Kagome -¡vete con esa porque yo me voy para no volver!-grito al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y le pedia a sango a kirara.

Inuyasha al notar que ella comenzaba a irse comenzó a correr tras ella a penas llegaron al pozo el se escondió a esperar el momento apropiado a penas se fue kirara el comenzó a asomarse lentamente.(lobita:aquí comienza la canción le voy a poner el nombre a los personajes para que no se confundan y me dicen si les gusta asi ).

Kagome: "_Ven aqui quiero decirte algo... A esa que te aparta de mi que me roba tu tiempo , tu alma y tu cuerpo ve y dile…"_

Inuyasha:_" ¿__Que quieres?..."_

Kagome:" _Que venga que tenga valor que muestre la cara y me hable de frente si quiere tu amor…"_

Inuyasha:" _¿__Para que?..."_

Kagome: _"A esa que cuando esta contigo va vestida de princesa a esa que no te hace preguntas y siempre esta dispuesta A esa vete y dile tu…"_

Inuyasha:_¿ Que?..._

Kagome: "_que venga…"_

Inuyasha: "_¿para que?..."_

Kagome: "_yo le doy mi lugar…"_

Inuyasha:" ¿_que quieres probar?…"_

Kagome: _"que recoga tu mesa , que lave tu ropa y todas tus miserias…"_

Inuyasha: _"¿que quieres demostrar?..."_

Kagome: _"que venga que se juegue por ti…"_

Inuyasha_: "¿que vas a conseguir?..."_

Kagome: _"quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas que yo te di a esa, a esa , a esa vete y dile tu que venga…"_

Inuyasha_: "Esa que te pone tan mal fue capaz de hacerme volver a vivir ilusiones perdidas a esa que te hace hablar yo le debo las cosas que hace mucho tiempo tu ya no me das…"_

Kagome: _"A esa que le puede costar hacerte feliz una hora por dia a esa no le toca vivir ninguna tristeza todo es alegría A esa vete y dile tu…"_

Inuyasha: _"¿Qué?..."_

Kagome: _"que venga…"_

Inuyasha: _"¿para que?..."_

Kagome: _"yo le doy mi lugar…"_

Inuyasha: _"¿que quieres probar?"_

Kagome:_" que recoja tu mesa que lave tu ropa y todas tus miserias…"_

Inuyasha:_"¿ que quieres demostrar?..."_

Kagome: _"que venga que se juegue por ti…"_

Inuyasha: _"¿que vas a conseguir?..."_

Kagome: _"quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas que yo te di , a esa, a esa a esa vete y dile tu que venga…"_

Ella no aguanto mas y se lanzo al pozo sin pensarlo dos veces una vez que hubo llegado al otro lado decidió que darse un tiempo adentro mientras se tranquilizaba después de haberse tranquilizado seco sus lagrimas y se dirigió hacia su casa iba tan despitada que no se dio cuenta que enfrente de ella había un muchacho hasta que choco con el.

-lo siento mucho estaba distraída-se disculpo para después oir su voz.

-no te preocupes no paso nada-dijo este sujeto mientras veía a Kagome-*que hermosa te has puesto*-penso.

Cuando esta alzo la vista no pudo creer a quien veía sonrio como niña chiquita y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras decía.

-¡eres tu!…-grito con mucha felicidad nuestra linda miko.


End file.
